


Compatible

by TheUniverseBeyondUs



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Heavy Angst, M/M, hoo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseBeyondUs/pseuds/TheUniverseBeyondUs
Summary: Simon went through every day with one objective, survive. Live. But then he meets Markus and it’s like becoming deviant for the first time.So when Simon saw Markus get shot, he didn’t hesitate.Or: Basically my take on what was going through Simon’s mind during THAT scene.





	Compatible

Simon had gone through everyday since his deviation with one ideal in mind. He must live, help others live. It was his motto, his mantra, the sentence that kept him running. If that meant that he and Jericho would have to cower in the dark, then that’s that.

Then Markus showed up, and promptly tore down that mentality.

Markus was different. He was fiery like North, but had a steely resolve. Peaceful, but gave justice where he needed to. Headstrong, passionate, everything a leader needed.

Needless to say, Simon was a goner.

And it wasn’t just Markus’ personality, or his looks. It was his gestures, the way he could reassure you in a few words. The feeling he put behind every speech, every movement. Markus led with a set confidence that seemed to amaze and startle Simon. The faith that people were so willing to give to Markus was astonishing. Markus was made to lead, and lead he did.

Simon hid his feelings though. He kept every flutter he felt in his chest silent whenever Markus smiled his way. He knew they were unreciprocated, so he kept his mouth shut and a fake smile plastered on his face. And if he felt a special spike in his chest whenever he saw Markus and North share yet another intimate moment? Nobody needed to know.

But Markus got shot and all Simon could do was stop himself from panicking. He watched Markus struggle his way to lean against something, and Simon had to stop himself from stumbling as he rushed his way to kneel in front of Markus. Without even giving the wound to much thought, he knew the bullet had hit something critical.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. You can make it without me.” Simon looked over Markus and swallowed. He couldn’t. He know none of them could.

“Our cause... is all that matters.” Markus gripped Simon’s wrist weakly. 

“No... No! We can’t win without you.” Markus’ heart had been penetrated. He wouldn’t be able to live for five more minutes. Unless...

Simon’s hand went to his chest. Markus’ eyes lit up with caution. “Simon, what are you doing?”

“Our hearts are compatible. You have to take mine-“

“No... Simon, no.”

Simon pressed his eyelids shut for a second before making eye contact with Markus again. “You’re the only one that can lead us. You’ve got to live.”

“I can’t let you do that.”

But Simon had to. Something in him wouldn’t, couldn’t let Markus die. He...

He loved him to much to let that happen.

“If you don’t, you’ll die. And our cause will die with you.” Simon stopped talking, afraid himself or Markus would talk him out of this. Simon winced and with a sharp tug, the damaged component was yanked out and tossed away. Simon tugged his own out and shoved it into Markus and collapsed beside him.

A euphoria took him over. Simon could feel his systems rushing, a vital part missing, causing them to shut down one by one. He must have blacked out for a moment, because Markus was leaning over Simon with a torn look in his eyes.

With a shaking hand, he set it on Markus’ shoulder and stared him in the eyes. “Set our people free Markus.” Simon only felt Markus shaking him before the last of his systems shut down. The last thing he saw was Markus’ distraught face before a deep black sleep overtook him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
